leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem Based Teams
Overview As mentioned in Building Your Team, selecting your team members based on which Emblem you want to build up is a typical way to focus your efforts once you reach League Level 70. This page describes which heroes would be part of a given gender / class based team as well as which Angels and Heroes are used to raise that team's corresponding Emblems. Emblem Components In the sections below titled "Emblem Components", there is a list of the Angel and Heroes which are used for each emblem. For each Hero, the parenthesis indicate the gender (Male / Female) and class (Archer, Mage, Warrior) of the hero. If the hero matches the gender or class, that portion of their designation will be bolded. For example, if you were looking at the Male Warrior emblem section, Hell Hound (a male warrior would be posted as [[Hell Hound|Hell Hound (M-W)]]. Whereas, Arcane Spirit (a male mage) would be listed as [[Arcane Spirit|Arcane Spirit (M'''-M)]]. If Atalanta were part of the emblems for Male Warrior (she's not), she would be listed as [[Atalanta|Atalanta (F-'''W)]]. Female Archer Archer based teams are not very common. The Archer class lacks characters to fill the Tank and Healer roles; so you almost always need to augment them with other characters. However, Archers do offer some of the best AoE damage characters in the game; so they can be worthwhile as a secondary focus when building your Emblems. Hero List The following Heroes would be part of a Female-Archer based team: * Amazon Hunter * Aria Lockon * Crimson Rose * Demon Hunter * Dragon Queen * Green Ranger * Nightblade * Snow Queen Emblem Components The following table shows the Angels and Heroes you would need to improve in order to raise the power of the emblems for a Female Archer based team. Female Mage The Female Mage team is probably the most popular team in the game today. This combination offers a number of Damage, Healer, and Support heroes giving it a great deal of flexibility. Even the Tank role can be filled by characters like Astral Child or Nereida and (to an extent) Light Envoy. Hero List The following Heroes would be part of a Female-Mage based team: * Astral Child * Blazing Soul * Blue Witch * Djinni * Light Envoy * Lumia * Lunar Priestess * Mermaid * Mirabelle * Nereida * Pyrona * Sapphire Sorrow * Summoner Emblem Components The following table shows the Angels and Heroes you would need to improve in order to raise the power of the emblems for a Female Mage based team. Female Warrior A Female Warrior team is a a rare team. The viability of such a team hinges on whether you can get Hecate powered up enough. She is the only Healer in the list of Heroes below. Even then, you may find that you need to augment her healing with a Mage character for some content. Hero List The following Heroes would be part of a Female-Warrior based team: * Alyssia * Atalanta * Blood Baroness * Hecate * Valkyrie * Void Shadow Emblem Components The following table shows the Angels and Heroes you would need to improve in order to raise the power of the emblems for a Female Warrior based team. Male Archer As mentioned in the Female Archer teams above, Archers typically give up too many roles (specifically Tank and Healer) to be a viable primary team. For that matter, there aren't enough Male Archers to fill an entire team in the first place! However, they make excelled supporting team members. So if you're building a Male Mage or Male Warrior team, these may be a good secondary consideration. Hero List The following Heroes would be part of a Male-Archer based team: * Astral Hunter * Bombmaster * Grimbow * Night Sentinel Emblem Components The following table shows the Angels and Heroes you would need to improve in order to raise the power of the emblems for a Male Archer based team. Male Mage The Male Mage team has many of the same advantages as the Female Mage teams do. A wide range of skills for all roles except for the Tank. However, the Male Heroes do not have as many options for filling their team as the majority of Mage characters are female. Still, this is probably the second most popular Male based team. Hero List The following Heroes would be part of a Male-Mage based team: * Arcane Spirit * Byron the Black * Exorcist * Guardian * Illusionist * Minotaur * Soul Slinger Emblem Components The following table shows the Angels and Heroes you would need to improve in order to raise the power of the emblems for a Male Mage based team. Male Warrior For Male based teams, the Warrior is the most likely focus. However, you will need XO-403 or Bamboo Fighter for healing. Both are significantly easier to acquire if you're buying Diamonds; so if you're Free to Play, you will have to consider whether this can be your sole focus or not. Hero List The following Heroes would be part of a Male-Warrior based team: * Bamboo Fighter * Berserker Claw * Dark Paladin * Death Slayer * Earthshaker * Elder Dwarf * Headless Horseman * Hell Hound * King o' Bones * Mysterious Count * Nether Knight * Rose Knight * Shadowraith * Snow Ryder * XO-403 * Zweihander Emblem Components The following table shows the Angels and Heroes you would need to improve in order to raise the power of the emblems for a Male Warrior based team. Category:Tips Category:About Angels Category:About Heroes